


This Counts As Rape, Right?

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren stirred, waking up from the sudden noise. He felt a presence in the room, so he decided on Looking up. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with a dark haired man who looked quite short and small, not capable of kidnapping. That surprised him.</p>
<p>"A-are you... My kidnapper?", Eren managed to get out, licking his dry, chapped lips.</p>
<p>"No, I'm your master, your owner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Counts As Rape, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a oneshot I wrote between midnight to 1:40 am.  
> I thought it'd suit Ereri greatly, and that it did:3
> 
> I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating on my other fics! I've been busy with school a lot recently. I've been mostly focusing on that, to be honest.  
> I'm sorry for this piece of crap you are about to read, feel free to point out any spelling mistakes if you find any, I'd be so grateful if you would!
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy~!;3

_**This Counts As Rape, Right?** _

 

Eren was 19 years old and on a visit back home from college, he was visiting his sister, Mikasa. The night before he had to go back to college, Mikasa had a late night shift at her job as a waitress at the local cafe, so she wasn't home. It was just Eren.

He quite easily fell asleep on the couch watching TV, when he was awoken roughly by being grabbed and a gag shoved into his mouth. He was being roughly tied up, he couldn't scream for help, the gag prevented that.

Before he knew it, he was kidnapped by the four older, broader and stronger men who intruded his house that night. He was taken to the men's hideout and chained to the wall. He was left there for three days, the only interaction that he got was when the slave came in to give him food. The slave had blonde hair that was cut into a bob hairstyle, he greeted Eren and said his name was Armin, but Eren just pushed that aside. Along with the meals Armin bought him. He refused to eat. And after the third day, the guy who ordered the kidnapping came to meet Eren.

* * *

Eren stirred, waking up from the sudden noise. He felt a presence in the room, so he decided on Looking up. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with a dark haired man who looked quite short and small, not capable of kidnapping. That surprised him.

"A-are you... My kidnapper?", Eren managed to get out, licking his dry, chapped lips.

"No, I'm your master, your owner." He said sitting down on a stool and crossing his legs. "I heard bad things about you, Eren. You didn't want to eat what my slave was giving to you".

"How do you know my name?", Eren asked, furrowing his brows, "You don't own me, I'm human, you can't buy me and you didn't! You ordered your damn men to kidnap me, you sick monster!" He shouted angrily, pulling harshly on the chains keeping him stuck there. "'Course I'm not gonna' eat your filthy shit.."

The man stood up calmly and came a bit closer, taking a flogger lying next to him. He used it to raise the boys chin more and look into his eyes. Then he suddenly hit Erens chest hard for a few times. "My slave wasn't allowed to eat until you eat." He said calmly.

Erens eyes widened, in pain and realisation. "What!?", he tried to ignore the immense pain in his chest, "Oh my god... Armin.., You are a cruel son of a bitch!" He managed to get out.

The male grinned, started chuckling slightly. Then stopped and stared at Eren, "I know I am, but you aren't allowed to call me that.." He said, hitting Eren again with the flogger.

“Tsst, then at least give me a bloody name to call you by”, Eren cringed at the pain, glaring at the man in front of him.

“Levi”

Eren stared at him in confusion, “What?”, he asked, straightening up an ignoring the stinging sensation covering his whole chest.

“Levi is my name, that is all you will know about me. That, and the fact that I am your master. You will either call me Levi, Master or Corporal.” He leaned against the wall, next to Eren.

“Corporal? Is that some fetish?”

“I guess you could say that.”, the man who went by Levi turned to Eren once more, his glare hardening. He tightened his grip on the flogger and hit the boys chest 3 more times. “You still need to be punished, Eren”

“Huh? Wait- No!”, Levi grabbed Eren, pulling him up and unlocking his chains confining him to the wall. Then, he pulled Eren to a hook in the middle of the room, connected to the ceiling, and hooked Eren’s handcuffs to the hook. Eren’s feet just about touched the floor, and he was surprised at how much strength the midget had, definitely enough to carry a taller, bigger male across the room with ease. “W-what do you plan on doing to me?”, Eren let out, a small idea in mind.

“You’ll find out.”, Levi replied.

Levi pulled Eren trousers down, along with his boxers, flinging them across the room. The teen was now fully naked, hanging from the hook above him. Levi grinned, hitting Eren’s ass about 8 times with the flogger, before he, himself, stripped the lower half of his body. He threw his trousers and underwear to the floor not to far away. Eren cringed at what going to happen, “No, stop, don’t you dare!”. Levi ignored him. He bought two fingers to Erens mouth, telling him to ‘suck’. Eren refused at first, but with a few hits with the flogger, he eventually did as he was told. He started sucking the index and middle fingers belonging to Levi, covering them with his saliva. When Levi was pleased, he removed his fingers from the youngers mouth, and pointed them at Erens entrance.

“Wait!”, Eren yelled, he voice breaking. Sure, he was gay, but he didn't want this. He was a virgin, he wasn’t ready to lose his virginity yet, but this bastard was going to take it and he didn't even know. “Please, don’t.. I'm a- I'm a virgin, I'm not ready!”, he bit back tears, waiting for the older males reply.

“...You think I care? You need to be punished, and you will be.”, Levi pushed his fingers fully into Erens entrance, getting a loud scream-sounding-noise from him. He flung his body forward in surprise, his eyes widened in shock. Levi kept his fingers there for a few seconds before he started twisting and turning them inside of Eren, stretching him up and wetting him inside, so penetration will be easier for him to handle.

When Levi was pleased with the size he’d made Eren, he took his fingers out of Eren’s anus, and placed his dick in front of Erens entrance. He started to slide his tip inside, happy to hear small, pained grunts coming from Erens mouth. Sliding his hard length into the tight hole, Levi cupped Erens hips in order to keep him sturdy, not wanting him to flinch again. He finally got his large, hot length inside of the young teen, hearing a small gasp escape his mouth. Levi smirked, pulling almost the whole way out, then slowly pushing himself fully back inside. He carried on, creating a rhythm. He thrusted deeper, if that was even possible. He heard a lot of pained whines coming from Eren, so then Levi chuckled, finally deciding to hit Erens prostate and give him at least a bit of pleasure. Everyone deserves at least a bit of pleasure for their first time, don’t they?

Levi pulled out, then slammed as hard as he he humanly could in to Erens Prostate. Eren flung his head backwards, just missing Levi’s. He let a loud moan leave his lips, his eyes closed as he let it out. A huge blush made it’s way onto Erens cheeks, he took big breaths just before Levi pulled out again.

Levi thrusted into Eren again, hitting his prostate for the second time, with just as much force as before. He loved to hear that smooth moan, when he hit it correctly. So he did it again, smack bang in the middle. He thrusted in and out and kept doing this for a while, still hitting Erens prostate will full force, keeping the rhythm in tact as he did so. He felt himself on the edge of coming, so, quickly, he grabbed Erens throbbing cock and started pumping it. The moans turned to groans as the pleasure got better for Eren, his blush deepened, as did Levi’s thrusts.

Soon after, Eren came all over the floor and made a big mess, a mess in which Levi ignored, for once. At least for now, anyway. Levi thrusted faster, feeling Eren’s entrance tighten around his dick, he eventually came deep within the smaller boy, his hot semen drooling down the sides of Eren’s entrance, mixed in with some blood. The first time is always painfull, especially if it’s with Levi Ackerman. Levi leaned against Erens sweaty body for a moment or two, trying to catch his breath. They both took deep breaths, gaining back their strength.

After about five minutes, Levi moved away from Eren, taking a cloth from his shirt pocket and cleaning his dick up from all the bloody semen covering it, then he put his underwear and trousers back on, taking his time. He turned to Eren, who was still stuck there, hooked to the ceiling and grinned at him. “My men will come in shortly to take you off of that hook and clean you off. They will also lock you up to those chains again.” Levi walked closer to Eren, “My servant, Armin, will come in to give you food. If you don’t eat it, he won’t get food either. Don’t forget that.”

Levi lightly pressed his lips to Erens, closing the gap. He added tongue, surprised to get Eren’s tongue back. The kiss ended, and Levi walked out, winking at Eren before closing and locking the door behind himself.

And Eren was left all alone in that big room, with a very, very, _very_ sore ass indeed.


End file.
